In modern society, coping with diseases such as adult diseases due to environmental problems and aging has become a major social challenge.
Pulse measurement is one of the simple health checkup methods, but provides essential and important biometric information. Therefore, there is growing demand for a method or device for more accurately and conveniently measuring a pulse.
In particular, for the elderly, the pulse rate may not be accurately measured when the pulse is measured at the wrist. Therefore, a device for measuring the pulse in a different manner is needed. Furthermore, it is also necessary to store the pulse data by measuring the pulse periodically for symptoms such as arrhythmia, which may occur at any time.
To this end, a variety of conventional pulse measurement devices for pulse measurement has been introduced. For example, conventional techniques for pulse measurement include a Korotkoff method and an optical sensor method.
Conventional pulse measurement devices employing the Korotkoff method are not only large in size but also incapable of immediately measuring the pulse while the devices are moved or when the user desires.
Conventional pulse measurement devices employing the optical sensor method emit light onto the blood using an optical sensor to sense the amount of blood flow and to measure the pulse using the amount of blood flow. However, when the pulse is measured in this manner, the pulse is irregularly measured and thus the accuracy is lowered. Moreover, since the optical sensor, which is essential for pulse measurement, protrudes to the outside, reliability of the optical sensor may be deteriorated due to fault of the optical sensor, which has low stiffness or waterproofness.